As The Wind Blows
by AnonLemming
Summary: A story in which Luffy ate a different devil fruit. Along side his new powers, Luffy set of to sea with a new attitude, a new outfit and a sword by his side. This is an A/U and the will be traces of character pairings later in the story. Also, please read AND review, and flamers will be ignore because if you don't like the story then DON'T READ THE ****ING THING.
1. Romance Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to One Piece save for the plot line of this story

* * *

**::: As The Wind Blows :::**  
**::: Chapter 1 :::**

* * *

A One Piece fanfic where Luffy ate another kind of devil fruit, and so he sets out to the seas with a different attitude, a new look and a blade at his side.

_The winds blows as it pleases, it doesn't stop for any man or obstacle, and if angered it will blow away any and all in its path. But like the oceans, the wind can be conquered, it's just that no-one knows how to. One day, a man will conquer the oceans and the wind, and this is the story of that man._

Coby rolled the barrel he was carting to the cargo hold of a passenger ship. The short, pink haired boy wiped his forehead after setting his cargo down. He soon heard the loud chattering between a couple of pirates that were heading his way, and when he turned around he saw that they were at the door way.

"What's this you've brought in here, Coby?" one of the men asked.

Coby was scared of the pirates before him and so his response was filled with his stuttering, "I think it's some sake."

The men then cheered amongst themselves and started to motioned toward opened the barrel for a drink, when Coby started to fret about what the captain would think. The boy's panicking was quickly put out of the men's minds arguing the if the captain never found out about the sake, then they wouldn't get into any trouble. When the men went to open the barrel, the top exploded open and a teenager with messy black hair, a scar under his left eye and a straw hat on his head appeared in the wake of the barrel's explosion.

"WAAAAH, I SLEPT GREAT." The boy cried out loudly with his arms out stretched still from breaking out of his earlier imprisonment.

The pirates and Coby who were still startled by the sudden explosion of a barrel and appearance of a person, started to gather their bearing to ask questions, "Oi, who the hell are you!"

The question managed to get the boys attention and he turned his black eyes to the group, "I'm Luffy, so have you guy's got any meat around here?" The boy, now known as Luffy, climbed out of the barrel, he the patted down his clothes that consisted of a red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, some loose black pants that were tucked into a pair of dark ash-grey cuffed boots, that reached to just below his knees. At his hip was a sheathed cutlass with a decorative hand-guard being three bars that came from the front, the middle and in-between those two and the three black bars then joined together three quarters of the way down the handle and the blade, in its sheath, reached a length of three feet and a width of two inches, while the handle was a good five inches long.

Luffy's blunt response caught the group flat footed once, and they struggled to continue questioning the boy, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you messing with us, even knowing that we're vicious pirates!" the three pirates exclaimed in perfect synchronisation.

Luffy blinked before bursting in laughter, "That was great, are you guy's a comedy group? Speaking of which I still want some meat." At this point, Luffy had started to ignore the pirates and spoke directly to Coby, "Hey do you know where I can find some meat."

"Quit ignoring us!" The three pirate synchronised their response once more, only for Luffy to completely ignore them still. Irked and disgruntled by the blatant disrespect, the pirates drew their swords and attempted to attack the teen. Luffy turned around as they approached, and with a swift movement he drew his cutlass and cut through all three of the pirates blades, and rested his blade on his shoulder before looking at the three pirates, now wide eyed and thoroughly terrified, "What is your problem?"

After Luffy had asked this, all three pirates ran away screaming. Coby immediately asked what had just happened only to get a apathetic dismissal from Luffy and at this point, Coby started panicking once more, about how if the pirate returned with their friends they would kill Luffy, which was once again dismissed by the person on question. The pink haried cabin boy then latched onto the teen in an attempt to stop his movement but to no avail as Luffy set off to follow the scent of food he had picked up, dragging the body latched to his arm along with him.

Eventually the two reached a room filled with food, which resulted in a very excited Luffy, who had started eating from a crate of apples. Luffy asked what kind of ship they were currently on and whether they had any boats, in part because his earlier boat had gotten caught in a large whirlpool that was not too far from the passenger ship. Eventually Coby shared how he had become the cabin boy to Alvida's crew, resulting in Luffy out-right saying that his idiocy and cowardice were traits of people he hated.

"You're right, if I had the courage to sail out in a barrel and be rid of these guys I would. I mean, I have a dream, you know." Coby spoke with dejection clear in his voice before perking up again, "So why did you set out to sea, Luffy?"

"That's easy, I'm gonna be 'King of the Pirates'." As LUffy said this, Coby's jaw dropped comically to the ground.

"The 'King of the Pirates'? That would mean you are going after the One Piece, right." Luffy confirmed the rhetorical question with a nod, "No way, that's impossible, some like you can't do it, there are meaner, bigger and stronger people out there, it's impossible, impossible, imposs…"

BONK

"Ow, why did you hit me?" Coby was crouched on the ground, nursing the spot that luffy had struck.

"You were pissing me off, I'm not doing this because I know I can succeed. I'm doing this because I want to, I made a promise a while back to become king of the pirates and some now I'm sailing to do just that, and if I die fighting for my dream, then I won't have any regrets." Luffy took the straw hat off his head while he spoke, looking into it while remembering his promise and why he was sailing. "But first things first, I still need a boat, I wonder if they'll just give me one if I ask nice enough".

Luffy had started to walk away but Coby turned to him and cried out, "It's always been my dream to be a marine and catch bad guys. Do you think I could do it, Luffy?"

"What are you asking me for? I don't know." Luffy smirked at the pink haired cabin boy.

"I'm going to do it and when I join the marine I'll right round and catch that mean old Alvida."

Just as Coby finished speaking, the roof started to crack and then completely fell down into the room, while miraculously, everything that fell down, missed to two boys inside the room completely.

"Who is it you plan on catching, Coby? And you really think this punk is going to help you?" A woman's husky voice broke through the dust that was still settling from the roof collapse.

Coby had started to shiver uncontrollably when he heard the voice, and only worsened the dust completely settled. The person started in the wake of the dust was grossly overweight, she had pink chequered shirt under a blue decorated captains coat. The woman had a white cowboy hat on her head, a purple sash around her waist holding a single flintlock pistol, below that she wore white shorts with a pair of red shoes with pointed toes. Her hair was long black and curly, her face bore a number of noticeable freckles on her cheeks and she wore only red lipstick by way of make-up, and over her shoulder she hefted an over-sized spiked club.

Alvida looked up and directly at Luffy, "From the look of you I'm guessing you're not the pirate hunter Zoro." ALvida then turned her attention to Coby once more, "Coby, tell me. Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas."

Coby squawked when Alvida turned her attentions towards him and started stammering toward the usual response, only to stop slack-jawed with the question that Luffy then asked him, "Oi Coby, who's this fat lady."

The pirates under Alvida started to panic and Alvida herself snapped swinging her club down in an attempt to hit the straw hat wearing teen. Luffy leapt out of the way and landed in front of Coby, picking the boy up and jumping out through the hole in the roof that Alvida had made during her earlier entrance to the room.

Outside, the two were confronted by the Alvida pirates. One attempted to make a horizontal slash at Luffy who in turn, drew his own sword, blocking the attack and proceeded to backhand the pirate into unconsciousness. Luffy then spun around and kicked another pirate who had ran at the teen screaming with his sword held up for and downward slash. A group of four pirates then tried to cut the straw hat clad teen only for said teen to jump high into the air, avoid the attack completely.

Coby watched the short exchange with wide eyes and cried out a warning to Luffy when he saw that someone had jumped from one of the higher decks and was falling down just above Luffy. Moving out of the way just in time, Luffy then kicked the pirate in the back of the head and consequently into the pirates that had tried to attack him earlier, talking about how it was 'unfair to sneak up on people'. Hearing growls from behind him, Luffy turned to see an even larger group than before glaring at him, and then started running away from the group crying out that it was 'even more unfair to gang up on a guy'.

Eventually, Luffy stopped some way in front of the group and jumped a small way into the air. When he reached the apex of his jump, the group of pirates had reached him. Luffy smirked and cocked his right leg back before shouting, "_**Soaring Kick**_", the kick crashed into the pirate at the front of the group and the force of the kick caused him to fly straight through the group behind him, knocking them out in the process. Seeing the results, Luffy grinned before bringing his hands to the victory sign, "Strike"

Alvida had managed to climb out of the whole in time to see her crew get taken down by a single person and was left slack-jawed when she saw the result of Luffy's last attack. Coby then ran up to Luffy and started questioning him about it, before noticing that Alvida was standing behind him. After Coby scampered behind Luffy, Alvida spoke up, "I take you've eaten of one of the devil fruits?"

"Yup, but how did you guess?" Luffy was confused and didn't think he was obvious in his use of his devil fruit powers.

"It's because no man can kick that hard without the help of devil fruit powers." Alvida said confidently, "And before now I had only heard rumours of their existence. You are a lot more skilled that the average sailor, are you perhaps a bounty hunter?"

"Nope, I'm a pirate." Luffy was blunt with his answer and did so without hesitation.

"A pirate, by yourself in these waters?" Alvida condescendingly asked.

"Well today it's just me but I'll find my crew tomorrow or next week, or some time. And I'll have like ten guys, yeah ten"

Alvida laughed, "okay, then tell me. If the both of us are pirates and you aren't under my flag that we would be enemies, no?"

At the this point Coby started trying to convince Luffy to escape, only to be questioned why, "You saw how strong her club is, and of all the evil, villainous pirates in the seas, she's the most…" Coby's sentence trailed as he remembered what Luffy had said earlier in the food store room.

"Yes Coby, tell him." Alvida sneered

"you're the most ugliest thing on the seas!" Coby finished the sentence in a complete f=different manner to how he had meant to. After Coby had spoken, time seemed to have stopped with the pirates jaws hanging and Luffy laughing boisterously. The statement also ended up resulting in Alvida snapping again, and in response she tried to bring her club down on both Luffy and Coby.

"Well said, but I'll take it from here." Luffy pushed Coby well out of Alvida's range and stood still, until the club came crashing down on his head. Alvida smirked when she saw the bady crushed under her club, but the soon vanished along with the body. Looking up she then saw Luffy, almost hovering in front of her with a massive grin on his face.

"You're way to slow with that club, and what where you swinging at anyways?" Luffy's grin seemed to widen before he spoke once more, "Now I'm going to have to ask you to fly away, '_**Soaring Kick**_'." Luffy's kick connected with Alvida's face, and like with the pirate earlier, the force sent her flying away far enough that she disappeared in the distance.

After Alvida had flown off, Luffy turned to the Pirates left of her crew and ordered, "Hey, you guys. Coby's going to leave and join the marines so don't get in his way; oh and give him a boat too." The pirates were too afraid to argue since the teen had just sent their captain flying with a kick, so they immediately conceded to the demands. Moments later, both ships were rocked by cannon balls landing in the sea nearby. Looking to see who had fired, Luffy noticed three marine ships in the distance, "Hey, speak of the devil, why don't you go over there and ask to join? Well I'm a pirate so I'm outta here."

Coby then cried out that he would be arrested ike any other pirate if he did and followed Luffy onto a small dinghy with a sail. The two of the loosened the ropes tying the boat to the side of the ship and let it fall to the water below. When the boat landed, the splash, ended up hitting another small that was nearby it's only occupant, a girl, scream in surprise. Luffy heard the scream and turned to see who had made it and when he saw the girl in her boat, gave her a wink and grin, causing a slight blush to form on her face. After the silent interaction between the two, Luffy and Coby both started to sail away from the marine and into open waters.

After they managed to escape, Coby wondered on how they had actually done so while Luffy lay down on the mast with his hat over his eyes, "Well that was rather fun."

"So Luffy, if you're after the One Piece, then you must be headed for the Grand line, Right?" When Luffy gve his acknowledgment and assent to the question, Coby continued, "You know, all the people I've heard from say that place is also known as the pirate graveyard."

"Yep, which is why I need and extra strong crew. You guys mentioned someone named Zoro, what's he like?" Luffy asked lifting his hat to look at Coby.

"Well, the last I heard, he was being held prisoner at a marine base not far from here."

"Oh, so he's weak, huh?"

Luffy's offhand dismissal of Zoro's prowess caused Coby to start up, "No way, you've got it all wrong he's as strong as a demon and three times as bad…" Coby's voice trailed off as he thought about Luffy's reasons, "So why are you asking about him anyway?"

Luffy grinned as he answered, "Well I figure if he's good enough I'll ask him to be a part of my crew." A comment which caused Coby to start panicking with his usual down play of Luffy's capabilities.

* * *

**:::Author's Notes:::**

I wont be doing Luffy's past with Shanks since it will pretty much be the same as in the Manga/Anime and if you don't know what i'm talking about then you should be shot.

Also since I dont want people asking me what Devil Fruit he ate i will tell you here in Bold Letters: **LUFFY ATE THE KAZE KAZE NO MI (THE WIND FRUIT, LOGIA TYPE.)**

Techinque description:

**'Soaring Kick**'  
Luffy coats his leg with a compressed layer of wind effectively making it harder  
and also uses the wind to speed his kick to blindingly fast speeds.

another fact is that Luffy tends to jump before performing this move, another  
reason it is the 'Soaring Kick' because Luffy seems to hover before attacking and the  
victim is sent soaring through the air afterwards.


	2. The First of the Greatest Crew

**Disclaimer: -I do not own anything from One piece and do not make an money from this production-**

* * *

**::: As he Wind Blows :::**  
**::: Chapter 2 :::**

* * *

It had been two days since Luffy and Coby left Alvida's ship, and they still had yet to reach the marine base they were headed for. Luffy was seated at the front of the ship looking over the edge to the waters in front of them.

"What a great day this is." Luffy's voice cut through the monotonous cawing of seagulls and small waves crashing against the boat.

"it is, and if we can keep this heading, we'll reach the marine base in no time at all." Coby was holding the sail to prevent any change of wind to steer them off course.

"Wait so you mean that we're actually going to end up where we want to go?" an incredulous Luffy asked the ex-cabin boy.

"Of course. I'm just using the skills every sailor should have." After this, Luffy started chuckling to himself, which garner a look of concern from Coby, "I don't know what you find so funny, because when we get to the marine base we're going to find 'Zoro, the Pirate Hunter'."

Luffy just looked at Coby from underneath the brim of his hat nd grinned, "I just can't help it, the wind seems so playful today, I can't help but think that this is going to be really fun." Coby's shoulder drooped when Luffy said this but for the rest of the short trip, he said nothing.

Two hours later, both Luffy and Coby arrived and the marine base town, Shells town. Luffy marvelled at the town when they arrived and started walking ahead, with Coby following not far behind. Unfortunately for Coby, despite his eager attempts to persuade the straw hat clad teen otherwise, Luffy was adamant on meeting with the Pirate hunter Zoro. Walking up to a fruit vendor on the market place they were at, Luffy grabbed a pear and took a bite before turned to the vendor's manager and flipping them the money for his food, "Hey, do you guys know where I can find this Zoro guy."

When Luffy mentioned the name Zoro, everybody in the nearby vicinity gasp and jumped away from the teen, freezing in some unusual poses. Coby approached Luffy and cautioned the teen away from speaking of Zoro's name in front of everyone. After this Luffy decided to head towards the base in his search for Zoro and to help Coby join the Marines. For this, Coby started talking about how he wasn't ready and then followed by stating that from what he knew, the captain of the base's name was Morgan, and after which, the nearby citizen jumped base into a completely different set of poses.

Walking away, Luffy started to laugh about how strange the town was with its people jumping all over the place. Coby then voice how it was strange that they acted the same way they did for Zoro, when Captain Morgan was mentioned. "Maybe they were just jumping around for the fun of it", Luffy's suggestion was then immediately shot down by Coby.

Before too long, they had arrived in front of the gates leading to the marine base, Coby stated tearing up, taking about how he and Luffy would have to part ways. Luffy ignored the smaller boy's teary goodbye speech and started climbing the wall to see if he could find Zoro. Coby tried to reason that they would keep the supposed demon out in the open but in a cell below ground, but Luffy claimed to have found him and rushed off to find a better vantage point.

Coby followed the straw hat clad teen to his vantage point a tried to dissuade him from thinking that Zoro would be outside, only to turn around and see exactly who he was talking about, tied to a short wooden cross with his legs loosely hanging in front of him. The man had a white t-shirt, a dark green bandanna, a set of dark green pants with matching boots and a lime green haramaki around his waist.

"You know, if we take those rope off him, he could just leave here." Luffy looked over to his companion who immediately started scream that the pirate hunter could very well turn on them as well.

Hearing the small commotion in front of him, Zoro looked up to see two people, one sitting on the wall, and another looking over it, "Hey you two," the pirate hunter called out to them, "You're an eyesore, get lost."

When Zoro made his announcement, Coby tried to convince Luffy to leave but was stopped when he heard a ladder being placed next to him. Looking over, Coby saw a young girl with short brown hair climb up the ladder and shush him, before looking to both her left and right multiple time and dropping down with a rope. Coby noticed that the girl was headed towards Zoro and called out to her to stop and when that didn't work he tried to get Luffy to protect her from the man who would 'kill her' in his opinion.

The girl approach the 'demon' and smiled widely, "Hi, I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat."

Zoro looked at the girl and growled, "Hey little girl, do you have a death wish or something?"

The girl brought out a small cloth and unwrapped it to show two rice balls, she presented them to Zoro and spoke, "You know, I've never really made them before but I tried my best so I think they're alright."

Zoro's eyes widened slightly at this and started berating the girl but was soon stopped by a voice than was high pitched and somewhat nasally, "You know, nobody likes a bully." Looking up, Zoro and all the onlookers saw a boy with helmet like, blonde hair in a purple suit approach the cross with a marine on either side of him. "Look, here are some tasty rice balls." The boy then snatched up one of the rice balls and took a bite before spitting it out and telling the girl off for having put sugar in the place of salt, before grabbing the other rice ball and stomping it into the ground.

The girls started tearing up over her now crushed rice balls, but immediately froze when the boy stated the law that Morgan had placed, being that any who aid criminals will be executed. The boy then turned to one of the marine and ordered him to throw the girl over the fence and threatened to tell his father if the marine didn't comply. The man walked over to the girl and apologised before suggesting that she curl up into a ball to prevent too much damage.

The flew over the two onlookers heads and Luffy immediately jumped into the air, caught the girl and flipped around to land safely on his feet, with the girl held in his arms bridal style. "You alright there, 'jou-chan?" The little girl exclaimed her thanks before Coby rushed over to fret over the girl and see if she had any injuries.

Back in the square, the helmet hair boy was laughing over Zoro's predicament, as they talked about their deal which had only ten days left. When the boy left, Zoro looked up to see Luffy standing in front of him, "So, I hear you're a bad guy."

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" Zoro was starting to get irked by the teens presence.

"You're out here in the open with what to show for it, are you really as strong as people say?" Luffy continued to question the pirate hunter.

"What's that got to do with you anyways?"

"You know, if that were me, I'd have probably starved by now." Luffy was grinning by now.

"Well I have way more fortitude than you ever have, which exactly why I'm not going to die." The pirate hunter smirked and watched as Luffy turned to leave before calling out, "Wait up. That rice ball, would you pick it up for me?"

Luffy bent down and pick up the crush rice ball and commented that it was little more than a ball of mud, "Just shut up and give it to me!" Zoro spat out before swallowing what was left of the rice ball, "Would you tell that little girl, 'the rice ball was delicious'."

Luffy left the square and returned to Coby and the little girl, retelling them exactly what Zoro had said. Coby started to wonder whether Zoro was actually a bad guy, only to be berated by the little girl who then explained the reason that Zoro was tied up, being that he had sacrificed himself for the sake of the girl and her mother.

When the girl had finished recounting how Zoro ended up tied to the stake, a crash was heard from the bar behind them. Entering the bar to see what had caused the ruckus, Luffy, Coby and the girl saw the one known as Helmeppo, the captain's son, cockily sitting at one of the tables and demanding service. The helmet haired boy then started spouting of his gripes of boredom, even suggesting that to help clear that boredom he could execute Zoro.

Hearing the Captain's son speak of potentially killing Zoro, Luffy walked over to the boy and spoke to him, "Did I hear you were going to execute that pirate hunter in the crucifixion yard?" Helmeppo laughed and then stated that he never had any plans to do otherwise, and before he could finish his sentence beyond that, Luffy slammed his head into the table before whipping around and smash the sole of his boot into the boy's head causing him to smash into one of the walls.

Helmeppo pulled away from the wall crying out in pain, "You… You hit me!?" Helmeppo asked the rhetorical question while holding his face.

"There's no wrong in hitting up trash." Luffy held a cold glare over the helmet haired boy.

Helmeppo cowered under the frigidity of the glare, but pulled himself together enough to blurt out, "My father is Captain Morgan."

Luffy's glare hardened, "Like I care."

The boy scampered to the door and called out before leaving, "You'll care when he executes you."

Luffy lowered his head so that his hat shadowed over his eyes and started walking towards the door. Without turning, Luffy called out to Coby, "Stay here, Coby. I'm just going to go for a walk." And with that, Luffy left the building for his 'walk'.

Back at the crucifixion yard, Zoro was startled awake by the sudden presence of Luffy, "Oh, it's you again. What are you doing here this time?"

Luffy looked at the pirate hunter and grinned, "I figure I'll get you out of those bindings and then you can join my pirate crew. I'm currently looking for members to join me."

Zoro scoffed at the proposition, "Forget it, I'll never stoop that low to join with a criminal."

Luffy looked at the man with a bemused expression, "But you're already known as a blood thirsty demon of a bounty hunter, aren't you?"

"Who cares what they think, the point is that I have never once done anything that I regret. I will survive these next ten days, after that I'll do what I set out to achieve."

Luffy's expression became completely blank for only a few moments, and only changed when Luffy up and declared that Zoro would be a part of his crew, despite Zoro's obvious complaints. "I've heard you could be the best swordsman in these parts."

Zoro's complaints died, "Well yeah, but that idiot captains son took my swords away, and he's keeping them in that base over there."

Luffy looked at the base in question and turned back to Zoro, "I can go and get them for you, but if I do then you'll have to join my crew." And to this, Zoro exclaimed his annoyance once more with the young captains disregard for his refusal. After running off, Zoro called out telling the straw hat clad teen that he was heading in the wrong direction and in turn startled when Luffy zoomed past faster than expected with the wind causing a massive gust in his wake.

Upon reaching the base, Luffy walked around and realised that he would have to find the guy he'd beaten up earlier. As he wandered, Luffy eventually heard the sound of heaving from the roof of the building he was next to, and decided to see if he could make some progress there. Crouching down, the wind started to blow gently around the teen but soon blasted into the sky alongside him.

Luffy the overshot the roof and attempted to stop his ascent by grabbing a nearby rope that looked to have being used to help hoist a giant stone statue to an upright position. Luffy's grabbing of the rope caused the people hoisting it to drop the statue breaking it in half over the edge and sending the top half careening down the side of the marine base.

Luffy apologised for the unintended destruction and immediately noticed Helmeppo standing around. Oblivious to the cries of anger from Captain Morgan, Luffy picked Helmeppo up and dragged him into the building saying that he needed to collect something from the helmet haired boy. Morgan ordered the marine's to try and capture but was soon pointed out to that someone had entered the crucifixion yard despite his law stating the consequences for such actions.

Down in the crucifixion yard, Coby had entered to untie Zoro from the stake he was on. Zoro berated the pink haired boy, telling him that the maniac, being Morgan, would kill him for his actions. Coby didn't stop, which only got Zoro to try again stating that he only ten days left, to which Coby informed him that Helmeppo had no intention of honouring the agreement and had planned on executing him from the start. Coby then started to mention that the two of them, Zoro and Luffy, would be the only ones who could help each other, but before he could say more, Morgan showed up with a firing squad.

"Alright you traitors, for the treasonous acts against me, I sentence the both of you to death."

The marines lined up and took aim at the two people in the yard, one frozen in fear and the other still tied the stakes. Morgan called out the order to fire and at the same time, an object flew out from one of the windows of the base. The object landed between Zoro, Coby and the firing squad and was reveal to be Luffy who drew his sword and spun it in a clockwise fashion before him. Everyone looked in awe as the air before the straw had clad teen become littered with floating balls of steel, the bullets that had been shot earlier.

"That won't work on me." Luffy grinned and swung horizontally causing the bullets to fly back towards the marines while miraculously missing everyone there.

Zoro was wide eyed by the show of seemingly magic swordsmanship, "What the… who the hell are you?"

Luffy turned to face Zoro, his grin never having left his face, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be 'King of the Pirates'."

Zoro scoffed at the idea, but Coby piped up in defence of Luffy's dream stating that he didn't believe at first either but Luffy's complete determination was what convinced him. On Luffy's back were three swords, he took them off and presented them to Zoro, "You know I found all of these in the same place but I couldn't tell which was yours so I took them all."

"They're all mine, I use a style called Santouryu, and it uses three swords." Zoro said calmly while struggling in his bindings.

Luffy pushed the swords towards again and reiterated, "Look just take them, but just remember that if you do then you'll have defied the government and will be a criminal. I mean, you could choose to just stay there and be executed as well if you want."

Zoro smirked, "You're a son of a bitch you know that, because I either choose to side with you or I die here on these sticks. So let's do this."

Luffy lifted his cutlass up and went to cut the ropes holding the ex-pirate hunter, "Are you crazy, you trying to kill me off first." Zoro screamed at the teen before him as the sword was about to hit the ropes and arm underneath.

"Okay, I'll do it the hard way then." And with that Luffy sheathed his sword and started pulling on the ropes, "man, these are hard to untie."

As Luffy was busy attempting to free Zoro, the marines had overcome their earlier shock and started charging with their swords drawn. Luffy was still struggling with the ropes and Zoro, stressed by the near death, demanded one of his swords so he could free himself. Placing one of the swords in Zoro's mouth, Luffy stood back and watched as in moments, the swords man freed himself, drew all of his swords and then proceeded to block a group of eight marines as they all attempted to attack at the same time.

"Move an inch, and I'll cut you down." Zoro glared at the marines despite his back being to them. Looking up, Zoro addressed Luffy, "Alright, since I'm now a criminal for having fought the marines, so I'll become a pirate, but I'll be out to accomplish my goal and you are never to forget that." Luffy asked what his goal was and Zoro just smirked, "To be nothing less than the greatest swordsman this world has to offer. So if I have to give that up along the way, I'll cut you down before making you apologise to me."

"The world's greatest swordsman, heh, sounds nice and the 'King of the Pirates' would have nothing less than the best on his crew." Luffy grinned at the response that Zoro gave.

"From this point onward, criminal or not, My name will be known throughout the world." Zoro's last statement was then followed by Morgan's demanding that the marines kill the three people in the yard, being Luffy, Zoro and Coby.

Luffy grinned at this, "Oi Zoro, duck." Zoro looked at the teenaged captain and his eyes widened before dropping to the floor. Luffy had drawn his cutlass again and performed a simple horizontal swing, at which a slight distortion could be seen heading towards the marines and when it reached them, it knocked them all back several metres and off their feet.

Zoro picked himself off the floor and question his new captain, "How'd you do that?" a question that Luffy only grinned and said that it was a secret. "A secret? It better not make life difficult, but whatever."

The recent display's of strength caused some of the marines to question their ability to overcome the two pirates. Morgan's expression darkened and he immediately order every marine who 'spouted out weakness' to shoot themselves in the head. Zoro braced himself for a fight, but Luffy dashed forward, through the marines, and slashed at Morgan himself, only to be blocked by the giant axe head that was in place of his right hand.

"You pathetic and reckless punks, how dare you defy me. I am the marine captain, Axe-Hand Morgan." As he said this, Morgan took of his captains coat.

"Not to mention the obvious god complex you have; anyways my names Luffy, now stuff it old man." Luffy stood, completely unaffected by Morgan's attempt at political intimidation.

When Luffy had finished talking, Morgan rushed the teen with a sideways swipe which Luffy easiy jumped over. Turning around to face his opponent, Morgan then brought his 'Axe-Hand' down which split the earth but once more, Luffy had leapt safely into the air. While airborne, Luffy used an upward slash, to facilitate another 'wave' from his sword, knocking the captain of his feet.

Getting back onto his feet, Morgan saw that Luffy was running towards him again, and lifted his Axe-Hand into air once more to bring down on the teen pirate bellowing out a cry for the teens death. To the shock and surprise of everyone present, Morgan's axe cut clean through the pirates body and Morgan grinned, which soon left as the body just disappeared and the straw hat clad teen appeared in the air before the marine captain and kicked him back down onto his back. Luffy walked over to the downed man and lifted him by the scruff of his shirt and started to punch him over and over for having ruined Coby's dream by soiling the name of the marines.

"Hold it 'Straw Hat', look at what I've got." Helmeppo's shrill voice cut over the sounds of Luffy's punching. When he realised that he wasn't getting the result he had originally desired he continued calling out. Helmeppo was currently holding a gun to Coby's head and his limbs were all shaking with nerves. Eventually Luffy stopped punching the marine captain and looked over at Helmeppo and Coby, then Coby called out and told Luffy not to worry, even if he should have died.

"Of course, so what will you do now, Helmet Head." Luffy was grinning as he walked away from Morgan's Prone body and then lifted one of his arms to level with Helmeppo's head. As he was walking away, Morgan rose from the ground and attempted to cut down the teen pirate captain one more time. Zoro noticed Morgan's movement and readied his swords before moving close enough to help Luffy should it be necessary.

"_**Pressure Bullet**_" Luffy said under his breath, and moments later, Helmeppo's head snapped back and he then collapsed on the ground, completely unconcious. Behind Luffy, Morgan wasn't in much better shape as he fell back completely unconscious from Zoro's attack. Luffy turned to the swordsman and thanked him, only to be told by Zoro, that he was just, 'Doing his job'.

Luffy and Zoro turned to the marines and put out a challenge to what had just happened. The two pirates were surprised when the marines then Tossed their hats, guns and swords into the air while spouting off that they were free. Later, both Zoro and Luffy were enjoying a lunch in the bar that the little girl's mother worked in and Zoro started to question his captain, "So Luffy, you said that you were looking for crew members; how many do you have so far?"

Still with food in his mouth, Luffy just pointed at Zoro who gawked at the prospect, "Then please tell me you at least have a ship." At this, pointed to the docks that could be seen from the window and one of the dinghy's there.

"Don't worry so much about the ship for the moment, with just the two of us that will be perfect, for now." Luffy attempted to calm the swordsman from stressing out. "We may not have much now, but things will work out to our favour in the end, we just need to be patient."

The little girl asked Luffy where they would be going when they left town, "Well I figure that we'll just sail around until we pick up a navigator and a bigger ship before heading to the Grand Line."

As the people conversed within the bar, the marine started gathering at the door and the lieutenant entered the room. "I've heard that the two of you are pirates, is that true?" getting a nod of assent, the marines ordered that the two of them leave town immediately.

Zoro and Luffy just smirked and started to leave, when the lieutenant asked whether Coby was with them Luffy started to tell them about how Coby had been Alvida's cabin boy for two years, causing the pink haired boy to strike Luffy in the face. Luffy in turn, then started punching Coby and was told to stop by the marines allowing Luffy to start smirking.

At the docks Luffy and Zoro were both relishing in the very 'pirate' feel that was joined with their current departure of the town. When the just finished unfastening the boat, they heard Coby thank them, and turned to see the newest member of the marine alongside the mother and daughter of the small bar.

Out at sea, both Zoro and Luffy were relaxing against the sides of the boat and Luffy was starting to think back to a certain point in the town they'd just left, the straw hat clad teen couldn't remember clearly but he had a faint recollection of seeing a familiar looking girl with orange hair. Eventually shaking it off he told Zoro to get comfortable since they were just heading as the wind took them for the moment and personally grinned at the future prospects for adventure.

* * *

**:::Author's Notes:::**

Finally a new chapter is done, and just to inform you readers. I am going to be following closer to the anime than i will to the manga but a will skip a number of filler episodes if not all the filler episodes.

In the story, Luffy calls Rika, the little girl who at the time i really just couldn't be bothered naming and still can't, 'Jou-chan' for those who are partying and thinking 'Oh this guy is going to use random Japanese phrases and make it hard to understand, no i won't its just that Jou-chan is a little more affectionate than little girl and there isn't really an English equivalent so it was put it.

**:::Moves List:::**

**Pressure Bullet**  
Using the power of the Wind devil fruit, Luffy creates a small pressurized ball of air that is shot of in the direction of his out stretched palm, it is the equivalent to the original Luffy's '**Rubber Pistol**' attack

**Sword Wave  
**This move is not announce like most others, instead Luffy just coats his cutlass with wind and releases it as he slashes. The wave can also be manipulated differently so that it can cut (sharp) or just simply smack people around (blunt).


End file.
